Who is it?
by SAB4ever
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries but this is a Bay and Tank that might turn into a Bemmett but I don't know. Please read and review.


-**singing underlined-**

"Tank wait," the brunette pleaded as he walked down the narrow path of the park nearby KU. He turned around swiftly and gave her that half smirk with a bit of depression hidden in it. "Bay, there's nothing you could possibly do to even comprehend the slightest of how I feel." He felt his stomach drop. Mostly because she did know exactly how he felt. "Why would you even say that?" she curiously said as a tear rolled down her face. "I'm so... I can't believe I just said that. I'm sorry." Tank dropped his head into his hand as the tears trickled from his hazel eyes. She tugged on the fabric of his jacket and took him to the nearest park bench and just looked into his eyes. He grasped her hand tightly and pulled her close for a really sincere hug. "Bay, say something. Please. Anything?" he said hoping for a quick response. "Tank I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant." she said bawling her eyes out into his broad shoulders. "WHAT?! Who's is it? Why?" he said angrily he was almost positive that it's Emmett's. "Tank, their Emmett's" Bay said as she walked off. Tank was heart-broken. Bay looked back a saw that Tank was following her. "Tank, you don't get it I don't want to be with you" she shouted as she got in her car and drove off to Emmett's place.

**Bay's POV:**

I pulled in his driveway to see him on his porch looking at my old sketch book and I couldn't help but smile. He stood up as soon as he saw me and came toward me with his arms open.

Bay. I missed you so much. Did you come up with any names? he signed as he hugged me. I happily complied and kissed his warm, soft lips.

Yes. If they are boys Adam Levi Bledsoe and Sawyer Dallas Bledsoe. If they are girls Mackenzie Aleah Bledsoe and Arianna Daphne Bledsoe. I signed as Emmett's face lit up.

I love it and I love you. he signed very quickly so we could kiss and that's exactly what we did. He opened the door and gestured me in. We sat on the couch and watched close-captioned movies till my doctors appointment.

Bay it's three we need to head out. he signed as I looked at him puzzled.

Babe I thought you had a photography class at Gallaudet. I signed every word except Gallaudet.

I do but I'm not missing finding out the gender and feeling the vibrations of our kids heartbeat. he signed with his adorable toothy grin.

I love you. I signed as he walked me to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. He's such a hopeless romantic but that's one thing I love about him.

**Emmett's POV:**

As we walked into the doctor's office Bay grabbed my arm and wrapped it around her. I didn't have the heart to tell her but I didn't like the names she picked out. I really wanted to tell her that but I just couldn't.

Emmett, is something wrong. she signed as she looked at me and I could tell she was worried.

No, I'm so excited. I signed while pulling her close for a big hug hoping she didn't realize I was lying.

Actually, Bay I love you but I don't love the names you picked out. I signed almost positive she was going to flip.

I understand. What were you thinking? I smiled at the sight of her not being so bitchy.

Umm.. Ryder Elijah Bledsoe and Skylar Shawn Bledsoe and if its a girl Aurora Bay Bledsoe and Isabella Katherine Bledsoe. I signed biting my lip.

Ryder... I think you got it. Let's use your names. she signed smiling at me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Ms. Bay Kennish and husband please step into my office" Dr. Phillips shouted loudly.

Husband? Bay signed.

"Bay Madeline Kennish, Will you marry me?" I said aloud hoping she heard me.

YES! Oh my god yes! I love you.

I couldn't believe how happy she looked. She kissed me very passionately as we walked toward the small doctors office.

"Ms. Kennish after you lay on the table I need you to pull up your shirt"

Emmett will you hold my hand? she signed with tears streaming down her face.

Bay what's... she cut me off and said aloud "Nothing I just can't believe I'm going be a mom."

"What are you guys hoping for. You know they're twins right?" Dr. Philips said as he was rubbing this cold gel on Bay's stomach.

**Bay's POV:**

Yea...We are hoping for boys. I signed and spoke at the same time as Emmett squeezed my hand.

"Well your wish has came true. Your having boys!" Dr. Philips said while wiping the gel off of me.

Oh my god.. Emmett were having boys! I signed as Emmett leaned in for a kiss and signed I love you so much.

I got up, thanked the doctor and grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him close as we walked of into the sunset.

**At Emmett's house the same afternoon:**

So tomorrow my mom is giving me 300$ to buy the kids clothes and stuff. Emmett signed.

Can I come with you. I have a few hundred also that I've been saving for something like this. I signed quickly and sloppily.

Bay don't spend your.. I cut him off and signed It's our money for our kid. After all you did propose.

That was not a proper proposal I will make it up to you... This is something I love about Emmett he has to make sure that I'm happy .

Emmett you're the best. I love you . I signed slowly and then pecked him on the cheek.

If it weren't for you I couldn't have gotten through my dad's marriage and his kid on the way. I'm so glad you forgave me I don't know what I would do if you didn't forgive me. he signed with a tears building up in his eyes.

C'mon stop dwelling on the past  I signed as I wrapped my arm around him Please don't cry.

I laid in Emmett's arms until we were both deeply asleep and that's exactly how his mom found us only he was shirtless and I just had a bra and a pear of his sweat pants.


End file.
